Quick Glances
by revivalofawriter
Summary: Unrelated Cisco/Caitlin shorts based on prompts from the tumbler account OTP Prompts.
1. Simba

"This is silly."

Caitlin stood in the middle of the lab with her hands firmly on her hips. Her pink lips were folded and she shook her head at her chuckling colleagues.

"Come on, Caitlin," Cisco said from his standing position on top of their narrow, white desk. He bounced on the balls of his feet. "We need to blow off some steam. And it's my turn to pick a scene." He clapped his hands together then held them out. "Now get over here, girl."

"Yeah, Simba," Barry said from his spot by the entrance. His laughter lifted his reddening cheeks to his shining eyes. At Caitlin's harsh look, he cleared his throat and pulled in his lips. But he couldn't stop the laugh from reaching his green eyes.

Caitlin turned her attention back to Cisco. She moved her hands from her hips and hugged herself.

"But I don't understand why I have to be Simba," she said.

Cisco rolled his eyes and said, "Because I'm Rafiki, duh."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Barry and he mouthed, "monkey." She gave him a quick nod then eyed the desk beneath Cisco's scuffed sneakers.

"And I guess I'm the rest of the animals," Barry chuckled, pressing his back from the wall then squatting down in front of the desk. He looked back over his shoulder at Caitlin and chanted, "Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin."

Cisco pumped his fist in the air and joined in.

"Caitlin! Caitlin! Caitlin!"

"Fine," Caitlin sighed, dropping her arms to her sides and kicking off her black heels. She curled her toes when her feet touched the cold floor. "Next time, we go to a bar like normal people."

"We'd still end up doing this," Barry said.

Caitlin strode over to the desk. She blew out a breath before carefully hopping onto it. Cisco stepped behind her while she eyed the floor below them.

"I don't want to doctor my own broken ankle, Cisco."

Her face heated as Cisco's warm hands slid beneath her arms. She held her breath when his fingers pressed into the space at the bottom of her ribcage and his thumbs pressed into her back.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Cisco said gently in her ear.

Caitlin didn't have time to respond, because in the next moment she was jerking her head to the side from Cisco's loud singing.

"In the circle!"

Barry joined the singing from below, "The circle of life!"

Caitlin gasped as Cisco hoisted her in the air above the edge of their desk. Right then, Iris walked in with a tray of coffee cups in her hand. Caitlin blushed harder while Cisco focused on holding her up. Barry sped over then sipped from one of the coffee cups.

"Lion King?" Iris asked.

"Lion King."

 **Author's Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: _Imagine your OTP reenacting any type of scene from a TV show/movie/anime/etc._**


	2. Mario Kart

Cisco's entire body was tense as he leaned forward in his chair. His ears twitched at the sounds that played from the speakers on his desk and his eyes watered from the bright colors on the rollaway cart's huge monitor. His thumb was pressed hard against the game controller. He tasted the blood from the side of his cheek from where he bit down too hard. He wiggled in his chair in hopes that the movement of his body would somehow propel his animated vehicle forward. Forward. Forw—

His shoulders relaxed but his heart sank to his belly as a soft finger was pressed against his lips. On the monitor, he watched Princess Peach celebrate her victory on the checkered finish line. His brown eyes shifted to his competitor's in front of him.

"Shh," Caitlin began. The laughter building up inside of her caused tears to gloss her hazel eyes, where the shine from the lab's hanging lights danced. "No words."

Cisco pouted his bottom lip and swatted Caitlin's finger away.

"This is the last time I play Mario Kart with you," he grumbled before standing up and kicking away his office chair.

Caitlin giggled as she watched Cisco throw his hands in the air.

"Hey, I warned you," she said, "Gamers make up a large percentage of medical school enrollments."

 **Author's Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: _Imagine Person A pressing a finger to Person B's lips. "Shh. No words," they say tearfully, as A passes B in Mario Kart._**


	3. Love Language

"You got to stop crying, man," Barry said to his best friend. He patted Cisco on the back and gave awkward smiles to passing guest.

"Dude, it was just so beautiful," Cisco said, rubbing the sides of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "She had to study for weeks. I mean, saying your vows in a different language."

Barry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him and he held Cisco's shoulder tighter. The groom doubled over with laughter and more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It was awful! So awful. She didn't say anything right," Cisco said between gulps of air. He tossed his head back. "Whew!"

"It was all right to me, but I speak about as much Spanish as…"

"Caitlin," Cisco chuckled.

He and Barry fell into laughter again. Until Caitlin strolled up. Her arms were crossed over her dress and her lips were tight and to the side. Cisco and Barry stood straight and choked back their laughter.

"I was nervous," Caitlin said. She turned on her silver heels and grumbled, "Idiots."

"By the way," Barry said, tapping Cisco's chest with the back of his hand, "Never make fun of your bride on your wedding night."

Cisco slouched his shoulders. "Crap."

 **Author's Note: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts tumbler: _Imagine at your OTP's wedding, person A says their vows and then person B surprises A by saying their vows in A's first language, which B hadn't known. B had studied and learned the language special to surprise A._**


End file.
